


A First Time for Everything

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: BFFs, Bi-Curiosity, Curiosity, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto was just asked by his 'girl' friend Sakura if they could get 'naughty' with each other. Afterall, Naruto did say he was curious trying it out with a girl even if he said that he's gay. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Platonic NaruSaku. Gay Naruto but straight lemon. Experimentation.





	1. Chapter 1

A First Time for Everything

"So, what do you think of my idea?" Sakura asked her best 'boy' friend who was sitting on top on her bed with a manga in hand.

"Weird?" the boy immediately said. "I mean, yeah, people might read it but why would a gay guy have sex with a girl?"

"Well like I told you Naruto, he's a bit curious. You know how a gay guy's line to a straight guy is, 'How'd you know you're truly straight if you've never done it with another guy?', something like that. It's just the opposite."

"True, but seriously, have you ever heard a girl tell a gay guy before, 'How would you know if you're truly gay if you've never fucked a girl?'?"

"I bet there's a lot of girls who've said that line before. Like why is it always the hot guys who are gay? The girls got to do what they can to widen the gay guy's perspectives."

"You're the writer. I just don't know how a gay guy will be able to do it with a girl. Bet he probably wouldn't be able to get it up. I know I wouldn't." Naruto confidently said.

"Oh really? How sure are you?"

"100%."

"Bold words. I know you're gay Naruto, but I wanna ask, haven't you ever been curious what it would be like to have sex with a girl?" Sakura asked out of the blue, surprising Naruto who looked at her with studying eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you did have a crush on me when we were kids."

"That was a long time ago. And it's not like I really had a crush on you. It was just because the guys were all having crushes on girls and I was kinda like forced to pick one so I'd fit in. You're pretty, so I guess you kinda caught my eye and I told them that you're the one I liked. But that was all before I realized I prefered guys."

"But still, you admit you found me pretty."

"People can find other people pretty without being sexually attracted to them you know." Naruto pointed out.

"True but you still haven't answered my question. Have you ever been curious?" Sakura asked again.

Naruto became silent for quite awhile after that. Sakura looked at him intently and Naruto seemed to be thinking hard about what to answer. Or he was thinking about lying and was making some sort of excuse.

"Uhm... maybe? I don't think sexually about girls right now but back in high school when I learned what being gay was, I did try imagining myself being with a girl. I had a little clue about how 'it' works between a guy and a girl but then I didn't dwell on it much. I was too busy thinking about Kiba back then."

"That hot basketball jock, fucked like a dozen girls in our batch." Sakura described.

"Don't even remind me." Naruto rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled a bit remembering how infatuated Naruto was with their batchmate back in high school.

"Back to my question..." Sakura started but was cut-off by Naruto who was beginning to get annoyed.

"No, we're not going back to your question. You're creeping me out girl. You sound like you have a hidden agenda. What is it you really want?" Naruto looked intently towards Sakura, placing the manga he was holding down on the bed.

Sakura was silent for a moment but then gave a very suspicious smirk.

"You told me the last time you got laid was like 5 months ago."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you bringing this up? Sakura..." Naruto warned, and giving her a look telling her to stop but Sakura wasn't fazed by it.

"And you told me countless of times of how much you wanted to experience topping but none of your exes have ever let you take their ass."

"Are you planning to set me up with a one-night stand?"

"Kind of. But let's say it's more of something to maybe satisfy your curiosity. Plus you'll definitely get to top."

"My curiosity?"

"Of what it would feel like to do it with a girl."

"Huh? That was years ago Sakura. I don't feel the same way now."

"But you still wanna top right?"

"Well, yeah. So what, are you gonna set me up with a guy who would bottom?"

"Kind of but not really. You know, just like you it's been a while since I've gotten laid. I wanna get laid, you wanna get laid and top. So, to get straight to the point I'm suggesting we have some fun together." Sakura finally said.

"You don't mean..." Naruto's eyes grew wide at the realization.

"That's what I do mean. Let's have sex."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you. But seriously, are you on some crack Sakura? Why would you even suggest something like that, and with me?"

"Like I already told you. I need to get laid."

"If you just wanna get laid, why me then? Find some other guy or call your ex or something."

"I am not calling an 'ex' Naruto. And besides, I think it might be fun. 'Cause you said so yourself, you're curious. You can't just ask some random girl that you wanna try stuff with her because you wanna check if you're a hundred percent gay. Like you said, you might not even be able to get it up. That would be embarrassing if it happened with someone you don't know. At least with me, you can test it out and I won't laugh or anything. And you'll get to finally top."

Naruto stared shocked at Sakura. He couldn't grasp how those words were coming out of her mouth. His best friend was asking him, a gay guy to have sex with her. And the funny thing was, even if he was utterly shocked, there was a part of him that was beginning to consider the offer. That deeply buried part of him.

"So what do you say? Wanna try it out?"

A long moment of silence filled the room. Naruto thought hard about it as Sakura patiently waited for his response. In the end, Naruto gave in to his resurfaced curiosity.

"Okay. I'll do it with you."

"Great! I knew you'd see it my way. I promise this is gonna be fun. You'll feel good Naruto and you'll like it." Sakura said confidently.

"So, how do we do this?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"Maybe you should let me take the lead. You've never done stuff like this with a girl before so I understand you're still uneasy. You good with that?"

"I suppose."

Sakura smiled at him and backed a bit. She grabbed the end of her white tank-top and slipped the garment off her leaving her upper body covered only with her pink bra.

"You trying to put a show for me, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled. It wasn't the first time he saw Sakura in just a bra 'cause Naruto spent lots of time hanging out in Sakura's bedroom whenever they chill and Netflix or when Sakura gets a new yaoi manga he could read. She would change tops with Naruto there saying that it's okay cause he's gay.

"Maybe. I do have to try my best to get you, 'excited'." she winked at him.

"Probably if you have a strong chest, big guns and washboard abs I'd be the one dying to take your shirt off."

Sakura giggled. She knew Naruto was probably telling the truth, well at least for now. She was about to take her bra off herself but then thought that maybe she should let Naruto do that.

"So you wanna top right? If you do then why don't you try to show me you can dominate. Take my clothes off me." she challenged. It surprised Naruto a bit but did not faze him. He already agreed to try this with her and he knew he would have not agreed if he was grossed out by the idea.

"Alright then. Sit over here." He patted on his lap and Sakura complied, straddling him. This brought her still covered chest very close to Naruto's face which made Naruto feel a mix of both nervousness and a bit of excitement. He was frozen in place, didn't know how he should proceed. Here he was with his half naked best friend straddling him, looking at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Come on Naruto. Don't you know how to take off a bra?"

"I uh... of course I know..." he stuttered. He's never had to do something like this before and never imagined he'd be doing this in real life. He had an idea how to do it so after taking a deep breath he reached out his hands behind Sakura and felt for the middle of the bra. He gripped both ends and unhooked it. Sakura's bra didn't have shoulder straps so when Naruto let go of his hold, the undergarment fell between them and now Sakura's chest was fully exposed for him to see.

His heart began to beat faster. For some reason he couldn't explain, him seeing a girl with breasts exposed for the first time made him feel something which shouldn't be the case because he knew that he's gay. Seeing breasts shouldn't be freezing him up.

"You're staring at them." Sakura said with smirk, snapping Naruto out of his state.

"So-sorry. It's just the first time I've seen boobs this close in person."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? You turning straight yet?"

"Uh, of course not." Naruto quickly denied. "I'm just curious you know. It's not like I'm dying to see them."

"Well, you can look all you want."

"May I touch them?" Naruto found himself asking.

"Well duh! We're gonna have sex and this is for you to explore, experiment or whatever. Do what you want, I won't laugh or tease."

"You sure you won't tease me for this?" Naruto looked at her skeptically.

"I won't. Now let out your inner 'top' and do what you want with me."

"Okay." Naruto nodded and summoning up his courage, he held Sakura on her waist and slowly slid up his hands to feel her curves until they reached her breasts. She didn't have big boobs but she also wasn't what you would call small. Average maybe, but her breasts were the perfect shape. Naruto didn't care about it though cause he's never found himself looking at girls' breasts before. He didn't understand why the straight guys seem love them so much. However, he was curious as to how they felt. So without further ado he cupped them and gave a gentle squeeze. It made Sakura groan a bit, especially when Naruto's thumb brushed over her sensitive nipple.

"Wow, they feel so soft." he said in amazement as he gave more experimental squeezes all-around, watching at how compliant they were to his fingers. Sakura was giving out soft moans and Naruto could feel her hands gripping on his shoulders. Instincts took over him and now he wanted to see more of Sakura's reactions. He placed both his thumbs on each of her nipples, pushed on them just for a bit of contact and lightly rubbed on them in a circling motion.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura groaned out his name as her head tilted back. It's really been quite some time since she's had someone touch her there and it made her more sensitive to the touches. She wanted more and for a few moments she forgot about the fact it was her best friend doing this to her and that it was her best friend's name that just came out of her mouth in a very sultry manner.

"Wow, Sakura. You just freaking moaned out my name." Naruto chuckled. This had her open her eyes to glare at Naruto but then her cheeks began to tint red.

"Do-don't ruin the mo-moment, okay." she stuttered in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, is Sakura-chan embarrassed moaning out her best friend's name? But you're the one who suggested we have sex?"

"Shut up. What do you expect me to do huh? It feels good, and it doesn't matter if you're my BFF."

"So you like it?"

"Y-yeah." she admitted, this time trying to sound more confident. "So keep going. Use that mouth of yours."

"Oh, maybe I should." Naruto smirked, taking it as a challenge. He's not fantasized about sucking on boobs, and he believe the last time he'd do that was when he was baby. However, he had this deep down desire to top one day, show whoever his future boyfriend may be that he can also dominate, show he can pleasure him not just by being the receiver. He wanted to give too and what other opportunity does he have other than trying it out with Sakura?

With that thought he made up his mind. He held on to Sakura and laid her on the bed, with him now the one straddling her. Sakura was looking at him with lust-filled eyes and his heart was beating with excitement. He wanted to do this with her. He was sure of it

He leaned down and slowly he closed in on her right breast. He stuck his tongue out and gave an experimental lick. He felt Sakura's body twitch underneath him. He gave a few more licks before he mouthed her breast fully and began to suck on it.

He didn't know why but there was no feeling of disgust. Here he was sucking on a girl's breast and instead of pulling away he just kept on doing it. His right hand slid up to grab her other breast which fondled it while he took care of the other one. Sakura's moans were now uninhibited and she was letting out words like, 'Yeah!', 'Ah!', 'Ooh!' in turns.

Sakura was overcome with pleasure. The fact she was doing this with her best friend made the experience so much different from her previous exes. It made it more exciting and right now she was very, very turned on. She wanted Naruto to touch her more, she wanted him 'down there'. His fingers, inside her. His cock better yet. She wanted it now.

"Naruto, touch me down there." she begged him.

Naruto's brows raised and he withdrew his mouth from her. Down there, that could only mean one thing.

"Down there?"

"Yeah. Please."

Naruto gulped. He was surprised he didn't hesitate much with her breasts but he was actually stopped when Sakura asked him to do that for her. He should have expected it though. It took him almost a minute of trying to calm down before he was able to respond.

"What do I do?"

"Well, you can rub my clit, finger me, get me ready."

"Get you ready?" Naruto looked at her with confused eyes. What did she mean get her ready? Did they have to use lube too like in anal?

"I forgot you don't know much about this stuff when it comes to girls. Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. Help me take my shorts and panties off." she ordered him. When she looked at Naruto, she noticed that he was still fully clothed.

"Hey, why are you still dressed up? I'm about to get naked here and you still even have a shirt. Take them off already."

"Eager aren't we Sakura? You wanna see me naked that bad?"

"N-no. Not like that. It's just that I'm gonna be all exposed here. It's unfair you know."

"Okay." And Naruto complied. He was feeling nervous at the moment but maybe taking off his clothes could ease his feeling a bit. Or maybe do the exact opposite. He took off his orange shirt and threw it on the chair near the bed. This exposed his well-toned chest and abs. He didn't have big muscles but he exercised enough to give himself a sexy looking body, and an ass girls would be jealous of.

Sakura slyly licked her lips at the sight. There were rare times she's seen Naruto topless but now up close, he looked really good. She wondered if Naruto would let her run her hands around his abs and those arms.

"So uhm, you want me to take them off?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's lower body. Sakura just nodded then grabbed Naruto's hands and placed them on the hem of her shorts. Naruto hooked his thumbs on them and with a signal from Sakura, he slid them off her until it was off her legs.

Sakura was laying there below him just in her pink panties. Naruto couldn't help but notice the wet spot in front and how the fabric of her panties was pressed tightly against her slit.

'Oh my gosh, if I take that off I'd be seeing a pussy in real life.' he thought. He didn't feel too excited but it really intrigued him. He didn't know how he would react. He thought about stopping what they were doing right then and there because of how nervous he was becoming but he knew he may not get another chance.

With a deep breath and a big gulp, he put both his hands over Sakura's belly and let them slide down until he hooked his thumbs under her panties. He looked at Sakura, looking for confirmation and she gave a nod. With that he slid it off as Sakura helped lift her legs up.

At that moment, in front of Naruto was a naked girl, legs spread wide open and he was seeing a pussy in real life for the first time.

To be continued

A/N: Apologies for cutting it there. It ws getting too long to be a one shot. Anyway, I just wanna try writing something like this. It's gonna be rare to see a fanfic lemon of a gay guy and a girl though it does happen in real life, you know, closeted gay guys with girlfriends. But maybe there are some who even though are gay are curious. Now, I wonder what would happen. I'm thinking hard about this cause I wanna make it as believable as possible. About Sakura's boobs, yeah I know they're supposed to be flat but that won't be fun for straight guys.

Next part of the story depends on whether there will be readers and from reviews. So if you wanna read the next part, let it be known to me that you want it by leaving comments, and maybe suggestions.

P/S: I'm on hiatus for my three other multichaps, Soul Insert, Right Here for You, and Accidentally in Love. I'm too busy with school stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

A First Time for Everything

Chapter 2

"So, that's the thing straight guys go horny for?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura's 'womanhood'.

"Huh? You see a pussy for the first time and that's what you say?" Sakura asked back, quite surprised at Naruto's comment.

"What are you expecting me to say though? That it's pretty, or that I wanna fuck it so bad?"

"I suppose no. Anyway, what do you think? You still 100% gay?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Well I uh, don't necessarily feel the way I do when I see a large hard dick. You know, like wanting to lunge at it. I'm sure you can relate to that." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, totally. So what do we do now?"

"You tell me. I don't have the slightest idea what do to with that."

"Haven't you ever watched straight porn?"

"I have, but that was like almost 6 or 7 years ago. I've only seen like two videos and never again."

"Wow. I never thought you'd be that much gay not to watch more than twice of straight porn."

"I haven't felt the need to. So, what do I do? Like, how do I make you feel good down there?"

"If you're up to it, you can start by fingering me."

"So, I have to put my fingers inside that slit. I think I can do that."

"Or if you want you can eat my pussy." Sakura added, just trying out her luck. Not even straight are 100% lock to do that for a girl, much less a gay guy but who knows?

"Eat you? Like, put my mouth over there?" Naruto stared shocked at Sakura. "Uh, I don't think so. Well... not yet. I probably should try fingers first. I don't even know how that thing feels or looks like when it's spread up."

"Understandable. So, why don't you spread my pussy lips for me then?"

"Okay." Naruto took a deep breath and crawled closer to Sakura. He got in between her legs, placed both his hands on her inner thighs and pushed them apart and down on the bed. Now Sakura's pussy was wide-open for him to take.

His hands slid up her thighs until his thumbs have reached her pussy lips. They were plump and soft. Naruto pushed on them and they felt kinda squishy. However he knew there was more to those plump outer lips when it came to a girl's 'reproductive organ' and for him to see that, he needed to push apart those lips.

With his thumbs, he spread them apart, exposing Sakura even further. The sight surprised him. There it was, the hole where the dick was supposed to go in, surrounded by thinner inner lips. It was moist and he could see some sticky clear fluid beginning to drip out from it.

"Wow, you're really starting to get wet down here." Naruto remarked as he stared down on her. "Are you turned on right now, Sakura?"

"Naruto, I'm naked right now. You sucked on my breasts just a few seconds ago and now you have your hands down there over my pussy. So, what else would I be feeling except from being turned on?"

"I was just asking." he chuckled. He looked at the part just above the vagina and saw one small opening and above that was some sort of nub. He thought that it must be the clit that Sakura was talking about. It was covered by a hood and he brought a thumb to slide it open. Sakura groaned at the touch and her legs squirmed. Naruto was amused by her reaction and just like what he did with her nipples, he swirled his thumb round and round over the clit.

"Oh, oh my god! Ah, Naruto more." Sakura begged him. She was gripping hard on the sheets and her hips squirmed even more. "Your fingers... please... inside me."

"Okay."

As he continued to play with her clit with his right thumb, he placed two fingers just at her entrance and slowly he slid them in. He expected there would be resistance but he was surprised at how easily they went all the way in. His fingers were knucles-deep.

Sakura, she felt so wet and warm down there. Her fluids, they were just like lube, and her vagina was hugging his fingers tight and could feel the ridges of her walls. He couldn't explain why but from that moment, he imagined what that would feel like when it was his dick that was wrapped by that warmth and tightness. It must feel so good sliding his dick in and out of that. Those ridges, that wetness, he felt himself starting to get aroused and his dick was beginning to poke against his boxers.

He was getting hard about thinking of fucking a girl. He shouldn't be and yet that's what's happening.

He tried to shuffle a bit to ease the tightness he was feeling on his dick but the movement only caused his dick to rub on the fabric and give him a good feeling which made him grunt. Sakura heard it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's uhm... nothing." he lied. He was well aware that he agreed to do this with Sakura but yet the thought that Sakura would find out he's gotten hard because of how he was thinking of wanting to shove his dick down her pussy was embarrassing.

"Come on Naruto, you don't have to hide it. I could see how you were shifting. You're hard aren't you?"

"I'm..."

"Don't be shy. Geez, I'm naked and dripping with your fingers in my pussy. I'm not being shy about it and so should you." Sakura said as she contracted her vaginal walls against Naruto's fingers to remind him of what situation they were in. Then she suddenly scooted up the bed, sat up, held Naruto by his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"I know you wanted to experience what it's like to top and dominate, but for now relax a bit." she said as she looked down at Naruto whom she was now straddling. She let her hips drop down directly over Naruto's still clothed dick which made him gasp at the contact.

"I knew you were hard already. We've kinda forgotten about this one." she said as she rubbed her bare pussy back and forth against Naruto's length.

"Ahh, Sakura."

"You like that?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Then you'll like this more." she smirked at Naruto before getting off him. She grabbed the hem of Naruto's shorts and without a warning slid it off him leaving him in just his orange boxers to which his erection made a very distinct tent. It alarmed him and his hands immediately tried to cover his erection, despite the fact it was still covered.

"Sa-sakura! You could have told me you were gonna..." Naruto complained with a blush forming on his cheeks. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I already told you there's nothing to be shy about."

"But you're my best friend. And you're a girl. I'm not used to being naked in front of you."

"You're not even fully naked yet." Sakura pointed out to him.

"I know, but still..."

"Well if that's all you're going to say, let me ask permission then? May I take your boxers off so we can give your dick some breathing room?"

Naruto went silent for a few seconds after that question. His mind was conflicted. He was uncomfortable of the fact that his best friend was gonna see him fully naked but his sexual need was also getting harder and harder to disregard. He wanted to do something. He wanted something to be done. To him. To his dick.

A blowjob. That was what he wanted right now. And he finally caved in, the rest of his mind pushing away any remaining feeling of embarrassment.

"Ah dammit, okay." he sighed as he took off his boxers as Sakura watched him.

And now at this moment, the two bestfriends were fully naked on the same bed, looking at each other. Or more accurately, Sakura was staring at his bare erect dick.

"You're big." were the first two words that came out her mouth. She has seen quite a few specimens of the male reproductive organ and from that one look she knew Naruto was above average. "How long is it?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Come on, I just wanna know. For reference. It's not like I'm gonna make fun of it."

"7 and a half inches."

"Ooh. May I touch it?"

"Well, I suppose. You did let me explore your pussy." Naruto said, trying to sound as if he was just being obligated to instead of him being desperate for touch.

"Lay down and relax then." Sakura told him. He did as told and let Sakura take control of what she wanted to do with it. Not wasting any more time she grabbed his dick by the base and stroked the skin down, pulling his foreskin to uncovered the head of his dick. Naruto shivered at the touch. It was such an unfamiliar feeling. Sakura's hand was small and so smooth, very different from the guys he's slept with. It was his first time to be with someone who was smaller than him.

"Aw it looks cute." Sakura said as looked at the shiny, anrgy red head of Naruto. "I didn't know you were uncut. I really find foreskins fascinating."

After saying that she stroked his dick up so that the foreskin covered the head once again and formed a nozzle-like tip over it and back down, repetitively as she watched how the extra skin glided over the head, spreading the pre-cum that was beginning to ooze out of its hole. It was Naruto's turn to grab on the sheets as Sakura continued to jerk him off. He let his eyes close and his head tilt back on the bed as he concentrated on the sensations Sakura was giving to him. He was so sensitive there after having his dick untouched by another person for such a long time. His hips were unconsciously thrusting against Sakura's hand, wanting for her to go faster with her strokes.

He couldn't voice it out to her but it turned out he wouldn't need to when Sakura gave him a long lick from the base to the tip until she took him in her mouth. Naruto moaned and his eyes opened, as if finding it hard to believe Sakura was really going to be giving him a blowjob.

There she was, looking at him seductively as she tried to take in more of him. Her tongue began to swirl around the head of his dick and he was feeling the warmth and wetness it gave. He didn't say a word. Sakura continued with what she was doing and began to bob her head up and down his length as her right hand stroked the remaining uncovered parts.

She was good. She was real good. He never thought that one day a girl would be giving him a blowjob and that it would be this good. This is up to the level of blowjobs he gave. That tongue of hers was doing wonders and damn she could deep-throat. With how it was going he knew he wouldn't last long.

And he was right. Not even half a minute and he could now feel his impending orgasm building up and with each bob of her head it brought him closer.

"Sa-sakura, I'm close." he breathed out a warning. Sakura looked up at him for a bit and continued. Her hand stroked him even faster and after a few more seconds Naruto began shaking.

"Ah! Sakura I'm gonna..."

And then all of a sudden she stopped.

TBC.

A/N: Another cliffhanger (especially for Naruto). I know. Story's got you horny and then just stopped. That's gonna be my experiment for now in writing this lemon. I'll leave things to your imagination for now but worry not because I promise the next chapter will be the last and will complete this. No more blue balls for that.

By the way, I'm surprised at how many are interested in this story despite Naruto being gay. I got an unusual amount of reviews and it made me happy to read them. I'm trying to make it as believable as possible, like what and how a curious gay guy would really do and react. You might be thinking of the lack of romance and kissing but that is to be expected. Naruto is not in love with Sakura here and is not as much sexually into her as another straight guy would be. So of course we wouldn't see him pouncing on Sakura and shoving his face on her pussy and be loveydovey and wrapping his arms around her like that.

Leave your comments and maybe suggestions as to what you want to maybe be included in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sakura, why'd you stop? I was about to cum!" Naruto asked her, a look of disbelief on his face. His friend however had a mischiveous grin on her as she looked back at him, her hand still holding his throbbing and about to burst erection. Naruto began to thrust his hips so he could slide his dick against her hand but then she removed her grip from it.

"What are you doing? Come on, let me cum Sakura."

"Well, I am going to do that. But it's not fair if it's only you feeling good right now. Let me feel good too Naruto."

"I could help you with that afterwards. You didn't have to cut off my orgasm." Naruto complained. He looked down at his dick and saw that it was beginning to soften. Their exchange turned him off a bit and even if he was just doing this with a friend who wasn't even a guy, having his climax prevented was sort of annoying. It wasn't the first time it happened. The times he's had sex with his exes, there had been instances when they held off at the last moment just to tease him.

But they were top that time and he and Sakura agreed he was gonna be the one dominating, not her. He was about to remind her of that but Sakura surprised him when she straddled him and positioned her pussy just over his soft dick and began to rub herself on it. This made Naruto groan and slowly his dick became hard again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. No more cutting you off. I just thought maybe we could please each other at the same time. I'll go back to sucking your dick while you can work on my pussy."

"Your pussy huh?"

"Yup, You did say you wanted to try doing it with a girl right? So try it all. You wouldn't know if you're truly gay or not unless you do."

"Sakura, I think it's already certain that I'm gay. Seeing you naked for the time, your boobs and your pussy, it didn't quite turn me on as when I first saw a dick for the first time. I didn't feel grossed out by them, which surprised me but I also didn't feel like dying to put a mouth or hand at them. It was just curiosity." Naruto explained.

"I see. Well, since you did say you didn't feel grossed out like other gay guys would probably be, then you wouldn't mind a 69 with me right? For you to experience it all."

"I already did finger you there so I suppose I can try. I mean, it's just like playing with a nipple, right? Your clit, I mean."

"Maybe. Technically the girl's clit is the female counterpart of the penis. Just like when you rub on the head of the dick, it gives a woman pleasure when you do the same with the clit. I'll let you figure it out on your own." Sakura said before she got off him and positioned herself so that her head was in line with his erection and the lower part of her body in line with his head. She was lying on her side and Naruto followed her, curling himself a bit because of the difference in their height so that he could align his mouth on her pussy

Without warning Sakura took him in her mouth which made him gasp and grab on her thighs. Being given a blowjob was an easy way to lose your focus but now he had to give back to Sakura. He'd not seen how guys pleasure a girl with their mouth although he did know the general idea of it. There was that one time Sakura told him about this one ex of her that ate her down there, the only one who did. Supposedly not all guys liked doing it because the rumor was girls smelled bad down there. He hoped that wasn't the case for Sakura. She seemed to be a good-hygiene girl and if he recalled correctly she's just taken a bath before he came over her place.

Carefully he spread her thigh to which Sakura helped him and this fully exposed her pussy. Naruto wrapped his arms around her thighs and his hands grabbed on her ass. They were soft and big, so nice to hold on to. He definitely should ask Sakura about her butt workouts in the gym so he could get a bigger ass too. Guys love them.

They were not his target though, and now he gulped when his eyes shifted focus again on her pussy lips. It was dripping even more and he could smell the arousal coming from it. He wondered what it would taste like, maybe like precum? Slowly he leaned closer towards it and gave a lick from top to bottom of her slit. The touch of his tongue made Sakura squirm and moan, transferring vibrations from her throat to his dick which also made Naruto reactively thrust his hip slightly for more of that sensation.

As for the taste of that liquid from her pussy, it wasn't that bad. It had that tangy, slightly acidic taste to it. It didn't make him want more but at least he won't be turned off by it for when he explored Sakura more with his tongue.

Summoning his courage, he leaned even closer and let his lips come in contact with her lower lips. He didn't know what to do so he just did as what he would when he would make out with another guy on his lips. He French kissed her down there, and with concentration he let his tongue move up and down her slit, pushing deeper. Sakura squirmed even more and she was beginning to lightly move her hips to rub on his mouth.

'She must really be enjoying this.' Naruto thought and he continued. So far he hasn't given attention on her clit yet so he withdrew for a moment to find it and once he did he took it in his mouth. He did just what he would do when he gave a blowjob. First he tried to give sucks on the nub then he swirled his tongue around it just as he would to a dick's head. He didn't need to bob his head up and down cause it was really tiny compared to the 7+ inches he took on before. He could hear the muffled moans of Sakura and feel the hums on his dick as Sakura worked on him. He was getting closer to climax and in return he should be able to make her come too.

It would be a hard thing to do but he wanted to try it. His left hand slid up her body and made its way to one of her breasts. He began to fondle it, gently, giving light squeezes here and there. When he found the rhythm, he brought his right hand near her core and slid in two fingers. He started thrusting them in and out, making squishy sounds as more of her fluids dripped down on his fingers.

He continued that for around a minute and that's when he got really, really close to orgasm. He couldn't help himself anymore and his hips involuntary thrusted against Sakura's mouth, desperate to reach his release. It didn't even take more than 10 thrusts when he finally came, his orgasm shaking his entire body and his cum shot straight deep into Sakura's throat. And during that time, he felt Sakura's walls clenching tightly on his fingers, wave after wave as she moaned even louder. He thought she must be coming and with his remaining concentration he was able to keep on fingering her while he still sucked on her clit. Even more of her juices came out and Naruto instinctibely lapped them up.

In a few moments, both of their orgasms have subsided and they lay there with the refreshing feeling that overcame their bodies. Both were panting hard and at the same time they looked at each other. Sakura gave him a smile and he smiled to his best friend in return.

"That was good, for a gay first timer." she said and gave him a wink.

"You're not so bad yourself." he returned the compliment.

"So how was it? Your first time eating a pussy."

"It was okay. I'm surprised it didn't gross me out. It was kinda fun."

"Hmmm, so still gay?"

"Yup. That can't make me feel otherwise. I don't think I'll prefer a pussy over a dick anytime soon. Besides, I like to have something more tangible inown my mouth."

"That you say now, but hey it's not like the two of us are done. You're still gonna fuck me down there right?"

"How can you easily say that to your best friend Sakura?"

"Come on, we've already done things way past what normal best friends do. Besides, I wouldn't be satisfied by just a tongue and fingers. I want the dick and you have it."

"Okay, okay. Well, it might be weird to say this but after fingering you, it's really making me want to put my dick in your pussy. I mean, it feels so warm, slippery and got this ridge like feeling. I'm dying to know what it would feel around my dick, sliding against it."

"That's the spirit." Sakura smiled at him and adjusted herselfnom the bed so that she was lying down flat. "Come on, I'm ready."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto followed suit and got on his knees. He stroked on his dick to get it hard to which it did in little time. Right now he was on top of Sakura, her legs already spread wide waiting for him to put his dick inside her. However this reminded him of something both of them almost forgot.

"Uhm, Sakura? I don't have a condom with me right now."

"I don't either. But I do take pills continuously so you don't have to worry about accidentally knocking me up."

"You do? But wouldn't it be unsafe? I mean, I always made sure my partners wore protection when they had sex with me."

"Well me too, except for my first ex-boyfriend. After him I was more careful. So you don't have to worry okay? You trust me?"

"Okay. I trust you."

"Besides, it would feel dull if you used a condom. Going bare will give you the full experience of this pussy." she said as she spread her pussylips wide for Naruto to look at. "So, go for it."

"Okay." Naruto finally agreed and he crept up to her, holding her legs to spread them while he positioned the head of his dick just touching her entrance. His heart was beating fast. He was getting excited and he didn't want to prolong anything anymore. With his left hand he guided his dick as he pushed it inside her, easily slipping through until he was balls-deep. Both of them gave out a groan as they joined into one.

Naruto was looking straight into Sakura's eyes and she looked back at him the same way. The realization of it hit him. There he was, in his bestfriend's bedroom, with him on top of her, the two of them naked, his dick inside a pussy for the first time.

It felt so good. The tightness that surrounded him, the warmth, the wetness, the small contractions he felt, the ridges of her walls. It was perfect. Like her pussy was tailor made to be the place for his dick to reside. When he moved slightly to adjust himself, bolts of pleasure shook up his spine like he's never felt before. He gave out a moan when he suddenly felt Sakura squeeze hard on his dick.

"Uhn, Sakura..."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels awesome."

"Told you. It would only feel better when you start moving."

Hearing that, Naruto smirked at her. It sounded like a challenge and he was not one to back down from it. He's never topped before, never even tried a fleshlight but he didn't think it would be hard to do once he finds a rhythm.

"Okay then, brace yourself Sakura-chan."

And so he began his movements, thrusting his hips back and forth in a slow and steady pace at first which steadily increased as he got used to the movement. His dick was sliding smoothly inside her and boy did it feel like he's never felt before. It felt so good.

How in the world has he not topped before? Why didn't he even demand it from his past partners? To let him fuck them. Getting fucked in his ass, getting hit dead-on on his prostate and cumming from that, sure it felt utterly amazing but right now deep inside her, this was on its own level.

"Naruto, ugh, harder..." he heard Sakura begging him. He responded by making deeper thrusts making his balls slap against her ass. Sakura's moans got louder and her soft curses were being let out more often.

"Oh, aim more on the top... my spot..."

'Her spot?' Naruto thought for a bit. He then remembered that girls have them too. He tried to change the angle and have his dick push more on her front walls and to his surprise Sakura groaned loudly.

"Oh yeah, right there. Fuck me right there." she gasped out. He was surprised Sakura was just able to say that without hesitation to her best friend. Then again he was the same when he was the one getting fucked. He liked it rough and he wanted his own sweet spot abused.

Right now he was the one on top and he controlled what happens. It was a different view, him seeing Sakura below him, his dick sliding in and out of her, her boobs jiggling and the moans he heard were of a higher pitch. He didn't feel like grabbing her breasts out of desire, but he thought maybe he should. With concentration he wrapped his arms around her legs and pinned her down on the bed and let his hands snake over her breasts. He began to fondle them again as he continued to fuck her pussy hard. With him pinning her down even more, he didn't realize this made hitting her G-spot even easier and Sakura was a moaning mess. He saw her slide one hand and she started rubbing herself.

The sight before him was erotic. Never would he regret that he took on Sakura's offer because this was one of the best things he's done in his life. He even thought that he wouldn't mind if he did it again which was something he never thought he would ever think of.

"I'm close..." Sakura whimpered to him. And the same was for him. This new sensation was overwhelming and he knew he was close to coming in just a few more seconds. And being close made him desperate to come even faster so he increased his pace even more, hitting Sakura even harder and deeper which made her hold tightly on his back.

In a few more seconds, Sakura screamed out as she climaxed, convulsing hard with her legs wrapping hard around Naruto. Her vaginal walls spasmed tighly around his dick, and this added stimulation became enough to send Naruto to edge too.

His orgasm hit like a tidal wave, his cum shooting deep inside Sakura wave after wave. His thrusts only stopped when the high he achieved has ended. He collapsed on the side of Sakura, panting hard but rewarded with a relaxing feeling that washed over his entire body. It was only after his breathing normalized that he took full realization of what happened.

He just had actual sex with a girl, bare, and he came inside her. Inside her!

"Ah shit, I forgot to pull out!" he said in panic as he looked at Sakura with a horrified face. Sakura didn't seem too concerned.

"It's okay. I told you, I'm on pills. I ain't gonna get knocked up. Besides, I was kinda curious what it would feel like to have someone cum inside me. It's warm and sticky." she described to him.

"Can't believe how you're so calm about this. Anyway, I'm tired."

"Tired? After just one round?"

"I'm not used to doing the work you know. Besides, I trained at the gym this morning." he explained to her. Slowly he pulled out his now flaccid dick from her and out he saw his cum dripping out from the creampie he made. It was a new sight to see but that only reminded him of his worry. He pushed himself up from Sakura and to her surprise, he spread her legs and leaned down to lick on his own cum that was dripping from her pussy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura asked him in shock.

"Being safe." he responded and continued to take what he could. With his thumbs he spread her opening even wider and inserted his tongue to scoop up what he could, then he sucked on the hole hard until he felt he got all that was possible..

"I can't believe you just lapped up your own cum." Sakura remarked.

"Well, I like doing it, and it helps with clean up. You didn't have any problems swallowing it earlier."

"You have a point. It's just unusual to see." she said, which was true cause a straight guy wouldn't want to eat up his own cum. "So, wanna go for another round? We can do it doggystyle, or I can ride you."

Naruto heard her suggestions and thought about what he should say. It didn't take him too long to say his answer.

"Okay."

The two of them were able to go for 3 more rounds after that. They did it doggy style, with Sakura riding him like a cowgirl and lastly while lying on their side. Sakura made sure Naruto figured out how to find the perfect angle for each position as even though he might not be having sex with a girl in the near future, the skills he learned might be helpful when he tops over his future boyfriend. And who knows, maybe Naruto would be open to having a 'friends with benefits' status with her while they're still single.

After all that, Naruto collapsed on the bed and ended up falling asleep from his exhaustion. Sakura on the other hand was already sleepy too and she snuggled against Naruto. She had a big smile on her face. First because she's finally gotten laid again after so long and second, she now had a very good idea of what to write in her next fan fiction lemon one-shot.

END.

A/N: And that's Naruto's first time having sex with a girl even though he's gay. Sorry for the long wait. Hope I didn't creep you out too much with what Naruto did at the end. I tried to make it a believable as possible. The two of them didn't even kiss each other on the lips. This was all because of pure curiosity for Naruto.

Anyway, I want to hear your thoughts about it. This is a lemon setting untackled before and I initially planned for this to be a NaruHina as a side-story for my multi-chap Go Out With Me. Naruto's also gay there and tried to have a relationship with Hinata.


End file.
